


The Cupcake Wars

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Baking class, Cupcakes, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magnus and Alec in the kitchen, success or worst idea yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec go on a date to a baking class together, to prove that they are masters in the kitchen. How will The Head of the Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn tackle the challenge of baking cupcakes together? They might be a power-couple on the battlefield, but in the kitchen is an entire different story.





	The Cupcake Wars

''Today we will be baking easy cupcakes,'' announced the woman that was in charge of the cooking class and both Magnus and Alec quite excited about the news, rubbing their hands together. Magnus was already wearing his _Kiss the cook_ apron, while Alec was tying his own one around his waist. Because Magnus was so extra, he also had a chef hat on top of his head and Alec was snickering behind him. Magnus always claimed that cooking and baking was easy and that it was just Alexander that lacked talent. However, Alec had never seen Magnus actually cook without using his magic, so that was why the two of them decided to go on a date to a cooking class for couples. It was supposed to be fun and romantic, but Alec was there with a mission. With a mission to prove that baking or cooking wasn’t as easy as Magnus claimed. Both of them were stubborn and pretty competitive, so neither of them were ready to back down.

Magnus was sure that he got this. He was centuries old warlock and even though he never actually cooked without the help of his magic, his big ego was able to make him believe that he had enough life  time experiences to be an amazing baker. Alec gave him boyfriend a happy grin and then he stepped closer to the counter as Magnus was holding the paper, which had the recipe written on it and Magnus narrowed his eyes. There weren’t a lot of ingredients on it and he was pretty sure this was going to be a piece of cake.

 

**Ingredients for the batter**

  * _110g softened butter_
  * _110g golden caster sugar_
  * _2 large eggs_
  * _½ tsp vanilla extract_
  * _110g self-raising flour_



**Ingredients for the buttercream**

  * _150g softened butter_
  * _300g icing sugar_
  * _1 tsp vanilla extract_
  * _3 tbsp milk_
  * _food colouring paste of your choice (optional)_



“First we’ll make the batter,” announced the woman and Alec nodded, while Magnus was just reading through all of the ingredients. He couldn’t wait until they would get to the good part; the buttercream. He was planning on making the cupcakes all kinds of pretty colours, make them rainbow and his eyes lit up with excitement. “First preheat your ovens,” asked the woman to do each of the couples and as Magnus was so lost in his little dream land, Alec decided to be the responsible one and he did as the woman told them, then went back to Magnus.

“Okay first we need to measure all of the ingredients,” said Alec and went to fetch the kitchen scale and waltzed back to Magnus, who was already putting the ingredients into the mixing bowl, eye-balling it. “Magnus,” shrieked Alec and quickly took the bowl away from Magnus, who glared at him and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “We must _measure_ it before we-”

“Baking is an art,” said Magnus, but then crossed his arms on top of his chest and rolled his eyes when Alec started measuring all of the ingredients, Magnus bored and he arched an eyebrow. Sure, it was necessary to get it right, but Alexander was ridiculous. One could be off by few grams, but not Alexander. Oh, no he had to do it exactly what it said; if the recipe wanted the 110 grams of sugar, then it was just how much Alec would measure. Alec shuddered when he saw the scale say 111 grams and he quickly started putting away the gram that was too much and Magnus started laughing.

“Alexander, one gram is-”

“If it says 110, then it is 110,” said Alec and Magnus started laughing. All of the couples were already mixing things, but Alec was still measuring, the butter then and added it to the sugar, Magnus face-palming himself. This was going to take the whole day.

“Okay, now let me mix it,” said Magnus, took the electric whisk and turned it to full speed and Alec’s jaw dropped.

“It says start on slow setting,” said Alec and pointed to the instructions. “Also, she said that you need to change the speed gradually and-”

“I know what I’m doing, I have 800 years of experience under my belt,” said Magnus as he didn’t want to back down. “Be a dear and prepare the cupcake tray,” said Magnus and reluctantly, Alec started putting in the cases, but was keeping an eye on his boyfriend was he didn’t want to mess up such a simple dish. Cupcakes were easy to make, right?!

“Magnus, you need to mix it more,” said Alec when Magnus turned off the mixer.

“It’s good, we need to hurry up and-”

“It says mix until fluffy,” said Alec and looked down at the bowl. “This doesn’t look fluffy, it looks grainy and-”

“Yes, okay, fine,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes, bickering again and he then just started mixing again, Alec watching down at the bowl and finally, the batter turned into fluffy one. It was then that Alec finally allowed Magnus to add in the two eggs and he mixed all of it again.

All was going well until Alec read the step three as he was having a melt down again. “Add in the vanilla extract, the flour and a pinch of salt,” he read and measured the flour, but then panicked, because… what was a pinch of salt?! “Magnus!” whined Alec. “How much is a pinch of salt?” asked Alec as he was scanning the recipe. At the start it didn’t say you’d need a _pinch_ of salt. What was this fuckery?!

“It’s a pinch of salt, Alexander,” said Magnus and gave Alec a little pat on the back. “Just a small amount,” he then said and Alec wasn’t calming down as he was trying to work out the mystery behind a pinch of salt.

“No, but can’t they say how much in grams? Or table spoons? Or-”

“Or the number of salt grains,” joked Magnus and interrupted Alec, who gave him a concerned look.

“It’s not funny, Magnus!” said Alec and pointed on the sheet of paper. “I’ll go ask her,” said Alec and called over the woman. Magnus face-palmed himself and then just started laughing. Alexander was hilariously adorable and he just leaned back against the counter. Most of the couples had their cupcakes in the ovens already. But they were still debating over how much a pinch of salt was.

“Is there a problem?” asked the woman.

“I need help,” said Alec and the woman nodded. “How much exactly is a _pinch_ of salt?” he blurted out and the woman tried her best not to laugh. Trying to be polite, she went to wash her hands and then added the pinch of salt herself to their batter and Alec was satisfied then, because he considered her to be a pro. Magnus wanted to tell him that it wasn’t about a person being a pro or no, but then he let it go and just allowed Alexander to beat the batter and then sighed.

This was too long of a process. Why bother, when you could just summon some cupcakes with magic. But, very well. Then Magnus and Alec filled the cupcake cases with the batter and finally put them to bake. It was said for it to take around 20 minutes and Alexander made Magnus keep an eye on them, standing in front of the oven, watching over their cupcakes, as if they were watching over their children. It was hilarious.

“We’ll win,” said Alec and Magnus snorted.

“This isn’t a competition,” said Magnus.

“I know, but our cupcakes will be the best, Magnus,” said Alec and his eyes were shining brightly, Magnus only kissing his cheeks and he then yawned as he was getting tired and bored. He looked on around the kitchen and saw that other couples were already taking their baked cupcakes out of the oven! 20 minutes was too long and Magnus decided to speed up the process. Alec’s widened when he saw Magnus turning on the heat of the oven and Alec shook his head.

“By the Angel, what are you-”

“Listen,” said Magnus. “Everyone else will be done soon,” said Magnus and Alec looked around the room and then nodded. It was true! “Double the heat, it’ll take half less time! So, instead of 20 minutes, our cupcakes will be done in only 10! Right?”

**Wrong.**

Alec nodded and then pressed his lips together. He didn’t want to be last and he nodded. “Makes sense,” said Alec and watched Magnus set the time to only ten minutes.

“Let’s start on the icing,” said Magnus and Alec shook his head.

“No we need to watch them-”

“There’s the timer on the oven, worry not, angel,” said Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes, but then in the end went over to Magnus to help him work on the buttercream. 

Magnus rubbed his palms as he looked over at the variety of food colouring. “Let’s make them rainbow,” said Magnus happily and Alec started laughing. “And add sprinkles, yes?” he asked and Alec nodded. “That’s a shit ton of sugar,” commented Magnus as he watched Alec measure it. “Maybe we should add less and-”

“No it says 300 grams, so it is 300 grams,” said Alec and Magnus only lifted his hands up.

“Okay, okay.”

Magnus put the all of the icing sugar in at once and Alec was horrified when Magnus turned on the mixer and all of the sugar went _poof_ up in his face. Surprised, Magnus quickly turned it off and he then looked over at Alec, who was laughing like a madman, Magnus looking down at the bowl again and he groaned. Right, it said to add a bit at the time and he rolled his eyes, but then started laughing as well and Alec stepped behind him. Now it didn’t matter who was better anymore, the two of them were having fun on their little date, Alec wrapped his arms around him.

“Oops, my bad,” said Magnus and then laughed when Alec kissed and then licked his cheek.

“It’s not all bad, you taste sweet now,” said Alec happily and then Magnus gave him a little kiss back, then went back to mixing the buttercream, Alec turning around and he rubbed his palms together when the oven with _ping._ He put on the glove and opened up the oven, his jaw dropping when he saw their cupcakes.

They were supposed to be golden brown not… _burned!!_

“Magnus,” shrieked Alec and Magnus went over to him, his eyes wide when he saw their precious cupcakes _burned_. “W-w-what happened?” asked Alec. “We burned them! Magnus your plan sucked,” said Alec as he was watching their poor cupcakes and Magnus covered his mouth. Crap! What did it happen? In principal it made sense. Yep, he messed up and he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well,” said Magnus as he was laughing. It seemed like they weren’t too skilled in the kitchen, both of them! “At least now we’ll know they’re baked,” he said, trying to make Alec feel better as he was feeling horrible. He ruined their cupcakes and-

“Magnus, this is serious,” whined Alec and Magnus shrugged it off.

“I’m sorry, Angel. We’ll do a better job next time, okay?” said Magnus and then watched how Alec put their sad looking cupcakes to the side so that they could cool off, still feeling sorry for himself. “Keep your chin up, angel, help me colour the buttercream,” said Magnus and then but it into five different bowls, so that he could mix in different colours.

They ended up with pretty pastel colours: red, blue, yellow, purple and green. Alec brought the cupcakes over and then turned them around. “Maybe we could still save them?” asked Alec. “Maybe we could scrape the burnt parts off and maybe it… it’s hopeless,” he said and looked down, devastated.

“I can use my magic to-”

“No, no magic!” said Alec and Magnus only shrugged.

“Let’s make them pretty at least,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. The two of them didn’t have any troubles with the decorating part and ignoring the burned part, they looked quite pretty, the woman in charge telling all of them that they made a good job. Then it came the time for a taste test. The ‘teacher’ went from each couple and tried a cupcake, enjoying all of them. However, when she tried Magnus’ and Alec’s, she made a face and spit it out.

“W-wha-”

“It’s raw in the middle,” he said and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“It’s not possible,” said Alec stubbornly and took one of them into his hands. “It has to be done, it’s burned on the outside, so it has to be baked,” said Alec and took a big bite of it. He chewed once, he chewed twice and then shuddered. “It’s fucking raw,” said Alec and looked crushed. “It tastes horrible, Magnus,” said Alec.

Magnus tore one of the cupcakes apart and indeed, that one too was raw, Magnus bursting into loud laughter; they managed to do the impossible: burn them on the outside and leave them still raw on the inside. “How-”

“You two didn’t check them with the tooth-pick to see if it was baked?” asked the woman and Alec looked at her.

“No,” said Alec and showed her the recipe. “Here, see? It doesn’t say anything about that,” said Alec, waving the paper in front of her eyes and she exhaled.

“But I said before,” she said and Alec stopped complaining. “You need to pay more attention,” she then said and then laughed. “But still, good job, guys. A good attempt for the first time,” she said and then winked, slowly walking and Alec gave Magnus a look of disbelief.

“Wow,” said Magnus. “We _suck_ in the kitchen,” he then said and burst into laughter. Alec looked at him and wanted to tell him that he was wrong, but then started laughing as well. Magnus was right.

“How is it even possible?” asked Alec, still laughing.

“In the future, we need to stay away from cooking or baking,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. “I’m sorry, it’s my fault,” he then said and Alec only pressed a kiss on top of his head and shook his head.

“It’s okay,” said Alec and then started cracking up. “You’re right. Let’s stick to what we know we’re good at let cooking be dealt with people that are actually good at it,” said Alec and just sighed, put was still content with himself, because after all, he had just spent the afternoon with Magnus, baking cupcakes. It was a disaster, but he had fun and Magnus felt the same way.

“Should we throw these away?”

“No,” said Alec and shook his head. “We made them together. Don’t throw our babies away,” said Alec and Magnus raised an eyebrow. “We’ll take them home and you’ll do your mojo and make them better,” he said and Magnus smiled.

“So, magic it is, huh?”

“It’s for the better,” said Alec. “We need to stop terrorising the kitchen,” he then said and Magnus only grinned and kissed Alec yet again.

They might be a power couple in the battle field, but in the kitchen… yeah. Not so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I hope you liked it. Leave a comment or a kudo if you did <3


End file.
